Series 2
The Second Series (or the Second Season) of Shaun the Sheep was composed of 40 episodes. The series premiere was "Double Trouble" and the series finale was "We Wish Ewe A Merry Christmas". List of episodes A second series of an additional 20 episodesSeries 2 - Q & A. Series 2 Production; ShauntheSheep.com, 6 April 2009. Retrieved 2010-09-05.The painstaking production of Shaun the Sheep. Andrew Pettie. London, . 20 November 2009. Retrieved 2010-09-05. commenced airing in the UK on 23 November 2009 on and .Series 2 > Today is the day! Series 2 Production; ShauntheSheep.com, 23 November 2009. Retrieved 2010-09-05. It had already started airing in Germany on 18 October 2009. The series director is Christopher Sadler. The series is filmed in . There are major changes in the look of the characters (e.g. Bitzer and Pidsley now have fur), and the name sequence was also adapted to reflect these changes. |summary= The season premiere. Shaun dresses to look like the Farmer as a lark, and learns he can now give Bitzer orders: so he orders up a party. But Bitzer's pretty smart, and then the real Farmer shows up.Double Trouble - Programme Information BBC.co.uk. Retrieved 2010-09-05. }} |summary= The flock hijack a road line-painting machine and cause chaos while creating giant works of art in the field. The Farmer's appreciation of their art is in doubt.BBC ONE Monday 23 November 2009 - Week 47 broadcasts. BBC. Retrieved 2010-09-05. }} |summary= When the sheep's stable's roof is broken, rain pours in. The sheep seek dry land, but find only the pig sty, which is zealously guarded by... the pigs. }} |summary= A reluctant Timmy tries to avoid bath time and in trying to escape he gets a spring attached to his tail. It's up to the flock to catch the bouncing baby sheep and return him to the tub before he destroys the farm. }} |summary= The farmer hits the dance floor and attempts to learn how to ballroom dance using Pidsley as his dancing partner. The din they create annoys the sheep so much that Shaun decides to stop them. }} |summary= The farmer comes across his old golf clubs and decides to knock a few balls around, instantly putting his back out in the process. Shaun takes the opportunity to learn how to play, while Bitzer is forced to tend to his injured master inside the house.BBC ONE Monday 30 November 2009 - Week 48 broadcasts BBC. Retrieved 2010-09-05. }} |summary= The farmer gets ready for a date and wants to look his best, so it's time to dust off his prized hairpiece. Shaun can't resist trying the wig on but loses it while showing off to the flock. The race is on as Shaun and Bitzer try to return the wig in time for the farmer's big night.The episode features information from the video game, . }} |summary= The sheep discover a set of bagpipes on the rubbish dump which they immediately misidentify as a sick emu. They set about trying to nurse it back to health before releasing it back into the wild. }} |summary= Timmy accidentally eats a tomato grown with Miracle-Grow fertiliser, and expands to become the King Kong of sheep. Shaun must keep the giant toddler out of sight while trying to figure out how to return him to normal size. }} |summary= While preparing for bed, the farmer manages to lock himself out of the house and is stuck outside in his pyjamas. He decides to spend the night in the barn but his incessant snoring drives the flock mad. Shaun concocts a plan to return him to his bed without waking him up. }} |summary= A wildlife film inspires Pidsley the cat to play a prank on the flock by disguising himself as a leopard. Shaun is convinced there is a huge beast on the loose and concocts a plan to catch it.BBC ONE Monday 7 December 2009 - Week 49 broadcasts. BBC. Retrieved 2010-09-05. }} |summary= Shaun accidentally breaks the farmer's glasses; he and Bitzer have their work cut out trying to prevent their shortsighted master from having mishaps around the farm. In the end, the sheep give him new glasses to help him see things up close. }} |summary= The Farmer gives Bitzer a horrible new hat. Bitzer is very upset as he treasured his old hat. The flock rallies round to try to cheer him up with a selection of dashing alternative head gear. }} |summary= The Farmer is terrorised when a cute mouse appears in the farmhouse and Pidsley the cat is ordered to dispose of the rodent. When the mouse takes refuge in Shaun's fleece, the flock persuade him to protect their new friend from the pitiless cat. }} |summary= The Farmer trying to impress his new date by cooking a romantic dinner. Unfortunately, the Farmer can't cook and Bitzer is a useless maitre d'. Can Shaun and the flock save the day when they take over the catering behind the scenes? }} |summary= Everything must go when the farmer sets up a stall by the side of the road and leaves Bitzer in charge. The lazy sheepdog soon tires of his role and gives Shaun the job. He proves to be a much better salesman than Bitzer and the flock are only too happy to get stuck in, selling pretty much all the farmer's worldly possessions.BBC ONE Monday 14 December 2009 - Week 50 broadcasts. BBC. Retrieved 2010-09-05. }} |summary= The farmer throws a fancy-dress house party for his birthday. When Bitzer loses all the invitations, however, Shaun saves the day again. Disguised in their own ingenious costumes, the sheep stand in as the guests and have a good old knees-up. But can they fool the farmer into believing he is surrounded by his friends? }} |summary= Two evil bungling alien scientists transport Pidsley the cat and Shaun aboard their flying saucer. Unfortunately, a foolish error causes the aliens to swap the animals' brains around. Shaun and Pidsley are dumped back to Earth, not realising they are in the wrong bodies - leading to much confusion around the farm before the aliens return to correct their mistake. At the end, everyone's brains were also swapped. }} |summary= Shaun is smitten when a bedraggled new sheep called Lola lands among the flock. After a wash in the sheep dip, the newcomer turns out to be quite attractive and Shaun immediately falls head over hoof for her. While Bitzer goes on a journey to find her rightful owner, the flock are kept amused by Shaun's romantic antics. }} |summary= Bitzer's kennel is accidentally destroyed by the farmer's tractor crashing into it and the canny canine hopes the farmer will replace it with a new deluxe model. But when he sees his master's clumsy attempt to build a new kennel, Bitzer is so horrified that he packs his bags and leaves home. Shaun, however, hopes to tempt Bitzer to return with the kennel of his dreams. }} |summary= The farmer gets Bitzer to help him renovate an old boat, but as soon as his back is turned the sheep and pigs turn the refurbishment into a swashbuckling game of pirates.Shaun the Sheep - Series 2 - 21. The Boat. Gwybodaeth am y rhaglen (Programme information). BBC. Retrieved 2010-09-05. }} |summary= A wayward balloonist lands in the sheeps field. Shaun and his friends are intrigued by the hot air balloon and inadvertently take to the skies. Down on the ground an ever more desperate Bitzer runs himself ragged attempting to bring the wayward sheep back down to Earth safely.Shaun the Sheep Season 2 OVGuide.com. The balloonist is the same woman as in episode 55. }} |summary= The cockerel is missing and there's no one to wake up the farm. When Shaun discovers the cockerel has been snatched by the greedy fox, he sets off with Bitzer on a daring rescue mission. Will they get the cockerel back in time to wake up the rest of the farm? }} |summary= Bitzer thinks The Farmer is planning to replace him, so Shaun helps to knock his friend into shape. Unfortunately Bitzer goes completely over the top with his training regime and starts running the farm with military precision driving everyone crazy. }} |summary= The Farmer has taken up sculpting, but unintentionally drops a huge slab of stone on top of Timmy's teddy. Shaun and the flock must struggle and strain to lift the heavy block and retrieve the precious toy. }} |summary= When Bitzer injures his foot and can't work, the Farmer chooses the pigs to take over his role. The power crazy pigs take the opportunity to turn the farm into a porky paradise - at the sheep's expense. Bitzer tries in vain to warn his master what is going on behind his back, but it's Shaun who steps in and restores the status quo ante. }} |summary= While trying to retrieve his ball, Bitzer falls into a muddy pond. When Shaun sees a big, blobby, shambling 'thing' squelching across the field, he's convinced they are being attacked by a swamp monster. }} |summary= After getting covered in soot, two hapless ducks are mistaken for a pair of rare African Zebra Ducks. Seeing a way to make money, the farmer transforms Shaun's field into an exotic duck enclosure, which he gleefully opens to the public. Shaun doesn't appreciate losing his field and sets about exposing the fraud. }} |summary= Bitzer loses his precious whistle and tests out a trumpet as a replacement. Before long, the power of the trumpet goes to his head and his fanfares and jazz styled bugling drives the flock around the bend. }} |summary= When Timmy drives off on the farmer's brand new quad bike, Shaun, Bitzer and the flock have to give chase by any means available. Very soon half the animals on the farm have joined in the chase. Can the sheep rescue Timmy and return the quad bike before the farmer finds out? }} |summary= A magpie's nest fills up with stolen items from around the farm, prompting Shaun to come up with an idea to outwit the thieving bird. (Aired in Germany on 13th of June 2010) }} |summary= The sheep throw a party in the house, but Pidsley captures their antics on film, forcing Shaun and Bitzer to work together to stop him showing the pictures to the farmer. (Aired in Australia 27th of July 2010) }} |summary= A fearsome inspector visits the farm and Bitzer tries to prevent a tragedy when a fight breaks out between the pigs and the sheep. }} |summary= Shirley is given wheels so Shaun can move her around easily, but the farmer's TV remote interferes with the signal. }} |summary= A fox arrives at the farm disguised as a ram, and tries to infiltrate the flock to eat Timmy. }} |summary= Bitzer and the flock have a game on the farmer's new pool table, but they accidentally damage it. }} |summary= The farmer receives a huge electricity bill, and decides to build a wind turbine to power the house. However, as soon as his back is turned, Shaun and the flock transform the new contraption into a futuristic fairground ride. (Aired in Germany on 12th of September 2010) }} |summary= Pidsley the cat is upset when his favourite spot is taken by Bitzer, who gets tucked up in the house when he catches a cold. }} |summary= Everyone awakes to find the farm covered in snow, but while the sheep have a massive snowball fight, the farmer is trapped inside the farmhouse. }} |summary= The sheep learns the farmer will be spending Christmas day alone, so the animals decorate the farmhouse to give him a magical time. Note: In production, the name was know as "The Night Before Christmas". }} References External links * * Category:Lists Category:Episodes